NOW do you believe me, dad?
by izfan26
Summary: would proffesor Membrane believe in aliens if purple abducted him? inspired by spyroforlife's picture "purple and prof. membrane" rated for sexual themes
1. Chapter 1: the argument

"Son, how many times do I have to say it, **ALIENS ARE NOT REAL!" **Membrane

yelled in his sons face as Dib tried to show him his findings "how many times do **I** have

to say it, **YES THEY ARE!" **Dib argued back. "You're wasting your time with your

Para-science, you should study REAL science!" "Well, YOU'RE wasting your time with

REAL science, and you should try getting proof of aliens! Because **ALIENS ARE  
><strong>

**REAL!" **the professorscoffed "I'll believe **THAT **when I see one for myself."

_**MEANWHILE, ON THE MASSIVE, THIS WAS HAPPENING!**_

"Why are we going to earth again?" Red asked, nibbling a doughnut "because, who

doesn't like human sex slaves?" purple answered, punching in coordinates. "True." Red

muttered. "Hey, are you SURE this one is gay?" "He was looking at gay porn!" purple

was referring to a magazine called Science monthly, but, Zim, as a joke told him it was

gay porn. "And who doesn't from time to time?" "True." Purple just kept looking at the

picture of the man. He longed to run his spindly fingers through the lightening-like raven

locks. He wondered what he looked like UNDER the lab coat that covered most of his

face. He longed to take off his opaque black goggles, and gaze into his eyes. He

wondered why he didn't wear pants, and, most of all, he wondered if he would feel the

same way about him. He decided just to talk to the picture, as though he were speaking to

the professor himself. "Oh, Membrane," he muttered "I can hardly wait to see you. I

know you'll feel the same way about me. If you don't, I'll have no choice but, to break

out the handcuffs and whip. You humans have a word for it, what is it? Rape? Yeah, I'll

have to rape you." Tallest purple stared out the window, looking for planet earth. Maybe

they could take it over when they got there. He kept looking at the picture. "Wow, that is

SO hot! Yeah, that is _**SO**_ hot."


	2. Chapter 2: now, we run

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH; YOU'RE NOT REALLY READING THIS, ARE YOU? WELL, SINCE YOU'RE HERE, WANNA HEAR A JOKE? WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT A BLIND GUY WITH TELEPATHY? "HE'S GOT A FIFTH SENSE!"**_

Dib was stuck behind the stage as his father went on and on about "blah, blah, blah, I'm a scientist." Or something like that. He was still rattled about their argument. "Well, maybe he'll believe when the massive shows up on our friggin' doorstep. When it does, dad, don't expect me to leap into action. You don't know everything, loser!" he kept mumbling things like that for fifteen minutes, before realizing, "woah! I'm speaking out loud to myself in an unnatural manner! Oh, well." And, just as he was about to start talking out loud to himself in an unnatural manner again, he heard a loud buzzing, the wind started to pick up, and there was a bright light. Dib grabbed his baby sister, Gaz by the arm. "What, Dib?" "Look!" for one in her life, Gaz looked scared. "What the heck is it?" "I don't know! But, stay close to me, and you'll be fine!" let's check in on the professor. "Blah, blah, blah, I- WHAT THE HELL?" the crowd started to panic "wtf is that?" "Is it aliens?" "Let's run for our lives!" "People! Please!" professor called out, unaware purple was in the grabbing position behind him "I have everything under con-_**MMF!"**_ purple's arm muffled him "hello, my little sex toy." He whispered with pure evil in his voice. All Membrane was aware of was his son screaming "**NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME, DAD? NOW THAT YOU'RE BEING KIDNAPPED FOR SEXUAL PURPOUSES BY AN ALIEN, DAD, DO YOU BELIEVE IN ALIENS? DO YA? DO YA? DO YA?**" Membrane of course couldn't answer; an arm over your mouth will do that to a person. Membrane was surprised by the Irken's strength because he couldn't break free. _Let go of me, you abomination of nature!_ Membrane tried to shriek, but it came out sounding like "Mmf! Mmf! Mmf!" "Shh…" purple soothed. Membrane felt a needle put into his skin. "Calm yourself, my new mate." The professor felt his eyes begin to droop. No! _**NO!**_ He would NOT fall asleep! He would not give this… what did his not-poor sane son call them? Irkens? Yeah, Irken. He would NOT give this Irken the satisfaction of calming him down! "Sleep, my love," it cooed "sleep, my little pleasure doll." The professor's eyes closed and he slipped into unconscious bliss.

_**MEANWHILE, WITH THE CHILDREN, THIS WAS HAPPENING!**_

"Children!" called out the social worker "children, come back!" Gaz and Dib were running for their freedom "NO!" Dib called over his shoulder "WE CAN DO JUST FINE ON OUR OWN!" "You can, but, you don't have to!" after about three hours of running, Gaz and Dib finally lost her. "Now what, Dib?" "Now, we run." Dib pressed a few buttons on his watch, and, within minutes, Tak's ship was there. "Or, fly, as is." Dib said, helping his sister into the voot runner. Dib pressed a few buttons, and the ship took off at 1,000,000 miles per hour. Gaz let out a scream of terror. Terror, sorrow, and anger. Terror at the speed they were moving at, sorrow that her father had been taken from her and now they were on alien turf, and anger at herself for not even trying to save him! Finally, once they were out of earth's gravitational pull, Dib activated auto pilot, and they were at about the speed of a car. "So, what do we do next?" Gaz asked her brother "well, it's obvious why we can't try to get dad back. Well, it'd be obvious to you too if you listened to me once in a while." _Not listening to Dib_ Gaz reflected _that's what took daddy from us._ "Well, tell me why, please. I promise I'll listen." Dib pondered this for a brief moment "okay. Well, you're obviously to used to dealing with Zim, but, these guys are business. They're dangerous. We can't just march in and demand our father back. They'd kill us! And, I'd hate to see you get hurt. The best thing we can do now is to look for a new place to stay, and figure out our next move." _Daddy's probably being raped right now, and we can't do anything to help him? Because Dib's afraid I'll get hurt? Once again, I get in the way of everything._ Gaz began to cry. Something she didn't do often. Her make up ran down her face. Dib reached into his hyper storage cube, and pulled out a back of tissues. "Once again," Gaz sniffed "I get in the way of everything." "What do you mean?" Dib asked, putting a hand on her shoulder "you could be out making friends, but, you're stuck babysitting me. You could've exposed Zim, but, I took you back to earth with me. Now, we can't save Dad because you're afraid I'll get hurt." she blew her nose into her shredded tissue "this is officially the worst day of my life!" Dib tried to think of something consoling to say to his miserable baby sister. Finally, the perfect saying came to mind! This would surely make her feel SO much better! He opened his word-hole and said, "The worst day of your life SO FAR!" this only made the non-cryer weep harder. _Why did I think that would cheer her up?_ He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3: where to go?

Gaz lay down in the back of the voot runner, and gently sobbed. "How did this happen? How did this happen?" she wept peacefully. Then, the weeping and tears stopped, and Gaz's breathing steadied out. "Poor thing," Dib sighed, looking back at his sister, whose back was toward him "she cried herself to sleep." He covered the sleeping, messy-faced eight-year-old with his trench coat. "Sleep well, Gaz." He whispered to the little bundle. Now, to figure out where to go. "Computer," he said quietly "show me a location." "Climate?" asked a robotic voice "unspecified." "Elevation?" "Unimportant." "Irken population?" "0.0%" "two locations available. Uranus-" "if we went to Uranus, there would be laughs." "Very well, that leaves ONE location: planet Irk." "WHAT?" Dib exclaimed, but, lowered his voice again when he saw Gaz stirring "didn't I just say we want to get AWAY from the Irkens?" "They're all off on operation: impending doom 2. The planet's like a ghost town. You'll be safe there." Dib grunted "fine. Set a course for planet Irk, and activate auto pilot." The computer did as it was told, and Dib walked up to his little sister, and stroked her back. He remembered a song that was sung to him in the womb. He cleared his throat and began to sing,

"_Her parents never brought the young girl to church,_

_Never spoke of his name,_

_Never read her his words._

_Two non-believers walkin' lost in this world,_

_Took their baby with them,_

_What a sad little girl._

_And the drinking, and the fighting, it just got worse every night. Behind their couch, she'd be hiding. Oh, what a sad little life._

_And, like it always does, the bad just got worse_

_With every slap,_

_And every curse._

_Because her daddy in a drunk rage one night,_

_Used a gun on her mom,_

_And then took his life._

_And, some people from the city took the girl far away. To a new mom and a new dad. Kisses and hugs every day._

_First day of Sunday school, the teacher walked in, and a small little girl stared at a picture of him_

_She said, "I know that man up there on that cross._

_I don't know his name,_

_But, I know he got on._

_Cuz he was there in my old house, holding me close to his side, as I hid there behind our couch, the night that my parents died._

Dib stopped, and looked at his little sister. So sweet, so cute, so innocent, he just couldn't let anything happen to her. "Sleep on, Gazelene." Dib said, before lying down next to her "we'll find daddy, kiddo. I promise." Then, he slipped into unconscious bliss next to her with no idea what was happening to their father on the massive.

_**MEANWHILE, ON THE MASSIVE, THIS WAS HAPPENING!**_

"Once it wakes up," purple said aloud to no one in particular "we can begin." Purple decided to undress while it was sleeping. He removed his armor, and placed it delicately on a table. He removed his shirt, folded it neatly, and placed it next to his armor. He removed his skirt, and folded it neatly. Membrane started to regain consciousness, and realized that he was completely naked in bed with this alien. "Let's get started." It grinned evilly, forcing the bound professor into a kiss.

_**CENCORED**_

_**THIS NEXT PART IS REALLY CREEPY**_

Membrane lay in bed next to purple. They were a sweaty mess. "Why are you doing this?" Membrane asked "who doesn't love human sex slaves?" "True."


	4. Chapter 4: Sarah's story

_**DISCLAIMER: THE ORIGINAL IDEA FOR DIB'S FORIGN ALIEN FOOD POSSIBLY GOING TO KILL ME SCALE CAME FROM IANH'S CHANNEL ON YOUTUBE. THE VIDEO IS CALLED IAN'S INSANE FORIGN FOOD TESTING. DIB, GAZ, AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS YU'VE HEARD OF THAT I USED IN THIS STORY BELONG TO JHONEN VASQUEZ, BUT, JECCISA, SARAH, AND THE IDEA BELONG TO ME. PLZ R&R!**_

Dib cradled the sleeping girl in his arms as they stepped out into the planet's atmosphere. "I guess this place is ok," he said aloud to himself "no Irkens, at least." He went to look for a house. He came across one with a sign on the door. _Free to anyone passing by_ it said. "Well, we're some ones passing by." He muttered. He opened the door, and walked in. it was lovely. A vase with three flowers, a pink one, a red one and a blue flower, a couch, a purple rug, and pictures everywhere. Dib walked upstairs. He opened a pink door, and walked into what seemed to be a little girl's room. He put Gaz down on the pink sheeted bed. Come to think of it, everything in this bedroom was pink. He thought he'd explore it a bit more. When he picked up a picture, he saw a red eyed woman, but, Zim was next to her, holding a little girl who looked like Jeccisa. Suddenly, a realization came to him; _this is, or was Zim's house!_ But, why did he leave it? Who was the woman? Why did they leave everything? He kept looking for something that might have been a clue as to what happened. He noted that one of the rooms, by a door in the kitchen, or whatever Irkens call it, looked like there had been a fight. There was a bit of Irken blood here and there, and evidence that the woman tried to run away. The floors were scuffed with yellow leather. Dib touched a patch of blood, closed his eyes, and tried to use Psychic abilities to figure out what happened to this woman.

_29 year old Sarah Elizabeth Zillinski was rushing home from a late day at the office as not to anger her husband. Zim. He had been suspecting her of cheating shortly after seeing their brunette daughter's eyes were neither his nor hers. She loved Zim to pieces, but, he had started hitting her. At first, he only slapped her. But, now it was much worse. She quietly crept into the back room. "__**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU STUPID WOMAN?**__" Zim had seen her. "Zim, honey, I was-" "__**DON'T YOU 'ZIM HONEY' ME! WHERE WERE YOU! WHO WERE YOU WITH? JECCISA'S PROBABLY NOT EVEN MY DAUGHTER!**__" then, Zim started to beat her. He beat her and beat her until she couldn't stand up. But, she desperately tried to run away, scraping the bottom of her yellow leather grabbed her antennae, and smacked her across the face. "__**I told you to be home by nine! It is now 9:01!**__" "I'm sorry, sweetheart." "'I'm sorry' won't fix your cheating! I'm sorry won't stop my life from being miserable! Are you happy now, woman? __**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?**__" Sarah spoke weakly, rapidly losing green liquid from her body. "I… I want you to love me again, Zim." Finally, the hurting and smacking stopped. Zim's face softened into an expression of love "what do you mean, Sarah?" "I didn't cheat on you. I love you too much, Zim. I want you to love me back. I'm sorry for making you into the monster you are now." Sarah stood up, (or tried to) got the baby, walked into the voot runner, and flew away from Zim forever. She had no Idea where she was going, but, she knew she wasn't coming back here. Dib couldn't watch a second more. He opened his eyes._

"Zim did that? He was not that evil!" Dib exclaimed. Zim had driven his wife away. Wait, then what happened? Dib walked over to another pool of blood, and touched it.

"_You're so pretty, Sarah," Tenn told her sister "you don't need that little defect." Sarah rocked her six year old that day in her arms. She wished Jeccisa could walk and talk like normal children her age. Probably Zim's DNA. "Yeah, Tenn, I guess you're right. Could you turn on the news? I want to see who Zim's widowed, killed, or severely handicapped" "sure thing, sis." But, before they could, a giant machine was in the house, a death cannon aimed at Sarah. She knew what she had to do. "TENN! CATCH JECCIE!" she threw the brunette girl at her aunt. Sarah was nothing more than a cold PAK and a pile of dust in less than a minute. "__**Reactivating"**__ said a robotic voice __**reactivating! Reactivating! Reacti**__-" but there was nothing left to reactivate. Invader Sarah Elizabeth Zillinski, 29 year old wife of invader Zim Chadwick Zillinski, mother of invader Jeccisa Melinda Zillinski, sister of Tenn Mary Shiack, was dead._

Dib opened his eyes. He ran upstairs to make sure Gaz was still here. She was. Well, he reflected, even if this was once Zim's house, no one died here. He decided to go out into the ghost town of a city, and look for food. Hey, a donut on the floor! Dib picked it up, and gave it a nibble. _Not bad_ he thought _not good, but not bad. I'd give it a… 6.9 on the Dib's foreign… alien food… possibly going to kill me scale. Now, to go out and find foot that hasn't been sitting out for, like, ever. _So, he walked out, leaving his little sister towake up in the new house alone.

Gaz started to wake up, swaddled in something black. She opened her eyes, and realized it was Dib's jacket. It felt out of place in the pink room. _Where am I? _Gaz asked herself. She climbed out of bed, and walked downstairs. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened yesterday. "Well, Dib must've found someplace." She said aloud to herself. She decided to explore the house. She found the picture. "We must've sunk pretty low if we're living in Zim's house. I wonder what kind of food he has in the fridge." She opened the refrigerator, and found nothing but snacks. She tried a cracker, and decided they weren't bad. She decided she hated them after the third cracker, but, she kept eating. "I HATE THEM,-nom nom- BUT, I DON'T KNOW WHY-nom nom- I KEEP EATING THEM! Nom nom." She decided to sit on the couch and eat in front of the TV. Basically, everything on was about operation impending doom 2. That is when Dib walked in with several bags of donuts. And, the dreaded crackers.


End file.
